The Lonely Archer
by CaptainTorozu
Summary: Kiara has been a victim of kidnapping and she was kidnapped by one of Starling City's most notorious kidnappers/rapist that is on the list. But what happens when The Vigilante/ The Arrow saves her from a cruel fate? After being rescued Kiara reunites with her best friend Oliver Queen and they talk about The Vigilante she begins to fall in love with Oliver and finds out the secret.
1. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I am so sorry that I have not been posting the computer where I write my Fan Fictions has broken and I don't have any other computer at home to write them on but I promise that I will post whenever I can until I get a new computer when that happens I will go back to posting once a week**

**thanks so much for reading this update**

**I hope you guys are still my fans**

**-Torozu**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kiara's P.O.V**

_"Let me go!" she yelled at the top of her lungs._

_"Shut up Maya he isn't going to let us go!" said one of the who knows how many girls in this darkness._

_I honestly had no idea how long I have been here in this darkness the only thing I know is that I probably will never see the light of day again and that scares me to the very core of my soul._

_Just as I was about to scream out into the darkness myself footsteps could be heard from upstairs and my breathing became staggered as the footsteps seemed to come closer and closer to the door._

_One second there was the footsteps and then there was a loud crashing noise and now two sets of footprints could be heard._

_Some sort of fight was going on and it ended with a loud pounding noise against the wall._

_I began to remember how this all happened I was just walking home from work and then this girl taps me on the shoulder and she said she needed help and she looked sincere so I decided to help her, she said that the problem was her car couldn't start and she sent me to the back of the van to get the tool box she kept back there and when I opened the trunk I was pulled inside by some man and he tied i was bound and blindfolded and that's all I remember before everything turned black._

_"HELP!" We all screamed as loud as we could._

_Just then a figure burst into the room and the light flickered on and then we saw our savior._

_He untied all of us then told us to get out as fast as we could and everyone else ran out I was the last one to escape but I took a few seconds to look back at the strange hooded man "Thank you" I said then I turn and ran._

_The police came shortly after and when we tried to explain to them who had saved us they were suspicious because we couldn't describe his appearance._

_"Officer he was wearing a green hood so we could not see his face"_

_The Officer's whispered between each other for a few moments and I heard "Looks like The Arrow has struck again that means there is supposedly someone else in that else besides these women I want you to investigate."_

_The rest of that day was a blur and the next thing I knew I was reunited with my family._

**_QUICK A/N:{she is going to change outfits so there will be 2 Polyvore sets I will tell you more details at the end of the chapter}_**

_"Kiara I can't believe this" said my Mother as she tried her hardest to hold back tears as she pulled me into a hug that seemed to never end._

_"The Queen family invited over to dinner tonight perhaps you want to come as well?" she suggested._

_As soon as she said Queen Immediately thought of Oliver and I began to worry about what he has been up to since I was gone._

_"I need to see Oliver" I said smiling while remembering my best friend._

_"I will call Moira to make sure that he will attend now get ready"_

_After I got ready the dress I decided to put on brought a smile to my face because of many reasons but the main ones were because it is my favorite dress and it was given to me by someone very dear to my heart._

**FAST FORWARD TO THE DINNER PARTY**

"It's so good to see you Kiara i'm glad that your safe" smiled and I smiled back.

"Isn't Oliver suppose to be here mother?" Thea said as she walked into the room.

"I am going to call him excuse me" Moira stepped out of the room to make the call.

Soon enough she came back into the room.

"Is he coming?"

She nodded "He's just running a few errands before he comes he said he would be here in like twenty minutes, oh and I didn't tell him that you were here I thought it would be fun for it to be a surprise."

I smiled just at the thought of being reunited with him,it's been so long since I have last seen him,I was also curious how he was doing after the island I heard he was trapped on for 5 years which means that I got kidnapped during his last year on the island and I began to wonder if he knew about me getting kidnapped.

I stepped into the living room and look at the painting in there.

A few moments later I felt the presence of someone else in the room with me and I turned around and it was him.

"Ollie!"

He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you while I was gone, I really did."

Tears were brought to my eyes as I struggled to get the sentence out of my mouth and I succeeded "I thought I was never going to see you again,I thought that you died and then I thought that even more when I got kidnapped."

"I heard about that and I'm sorry but do you know what?"

"What?"

"He can never touch you again because I am going to protect you."

"We should have lunch together soon and just talk and catch up."

"I would like that" he smiled "Didn't I buy you that dress?"

"Me to, and yes you did that's why I love it" I smiled back.

We then walked into the dinning room and enjoyed my first real meal in a long time.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_**A/N:{Hey everyone it's Torozu here I am so sorry for not posting last week I became really busy last week but I hope that you enjoyed the **_

_**first chapter of this Fan Fiction I really enjoyed writing it and In case your wondering the outfits Kiara is wearing in this chapter will be on my**_

_** polyvore just search for songs-of-time and look for the sets called (Kiara 1.0 and Kiara 1.5) anyways thank you guys and gals so much for**_

_** reading I will see you guys soon with a brand new chapter of one of my Fan Fictions! thanks!**_

**_~Torozu}_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Kiara's P.O.V**_

I looked at his blue eyes and I felt at peace but I had just told him the truth about how long I had been kidnapped for 2 and a half years instead of 1 year like I had told him earlier because I couldn't bare to hold it in any longer.

"I'm sorry I never told you Ollie, it's just that I didn't want to add onto your stress of all the things you have going on recently and I thought if you knew I was kidnapped for longer than I was you would freak out."

We both sat there in silence of the living room.

He looked at me after a few moments and then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm not mad Kiara" He finally said after what seemed like eternity.

"Your not?"

He shook his head no and he looked at me once more and he wiped the tears away from my cheeks.

"I could never be mad at you."

He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

That was the moment that I leaned in and kissed him.

Even though it felt so right to be in his arms and to be kissing him I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry."

He said nothing but he kissed me back and I whispered the words "I love you."

_**FLASH FOWARD TO A FEW DAYS LATER**_

Oliver has been acting weird the past few days and I have had enough of the lies.

He has been making excuses to leave early from our dates but maybe tonight at this dinner date he had planned maybe just maybe he won't be leaving early.

But I was sadly mistaken when he told me that he had to take care of something and he left.

Mere seconds after he left I got up and followed him out of the restaurant and down the block and I saw him go into a Alleyway after he got handed a bag from some guy and I followed him into the Alleyway.

I saw him climb a ladder onto the roof and I climbed up after him and a few seconds after I had climbed up I saw The Hood jump off of the building and into the next Alleyway and I jumped down after him.

I looked ahead of me and saw The Hood with his back to me and someone else was in the Alleyway with him except he was a few feet away and he had an arrow through him.

I slowly sneaked up behind The Hood and I reached up and grabbed his hood and pulled it down.

He then turned towards me but he turned his face away and pointed his bow towards me.

He glanced behind himself for a second and lowered the bow.

I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me.

He looked scared.

"Why didn't you tell me Ollie?"

"I'm to dangerous."

"Let me help you."

"No it's to dangerous for you to get involved."

"I am going to help you Oliver and nothing you say or do will change my mind I will follow you wherever you go so don't even think about trying to lose me!"

"Kiara..."His voice was shaking.

"I love you Oliver and I have already lost you once and I don't want to lose you again."

I then kissed him and his arms grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

"You know I took Martial Arts training right?"

He laughed "That was like how many years ago?"

"Like 5 or 6 years ago" I continued "So can I help?"

He nodded and I pulled his hood back up and we walked over to a car that was waiting for us.

"Oliver,Kiara."

"Diggle."

**END OF CHAPTER **

_A/N:{It looks like Kiara finally knows Oliver's secret and it looks like they are teaming up but only time will tell and anyways thank you guys so much for reading this chapter it means a lot to me and also the outfit that Kiara is wearing in this chapter will be up on my Polyvore account just search for my username "songs-of-time" and look for the set called "Fan Fiction Character Kiara #2" I also want to give a special thanks to the user **highlander348 **for all the ideas they have given me for this story and i will see you guys and gals hopefully next me because I am going camping this weekend and I will update when I get back anyways see you guys soon with the next chapter of one of my fan fictions!_

_-Torozu}_


	4. Chapter 3

**Kiara's P.O.V**

The car ride home was silent and I sat there taking in who oliver really was, I glanced at him when he wasn't looking and I saw my best friend and it was in that moment I realized I truly loved him,I mean sure until a few months ago it had been six years since I had last seen him but nothing had changed, that I could tell.

"Ollie?"

He stared at me silently and his blue eyes pierced my soul and I was almost lost for words "Do you trust me?"

He looked away for a few moments and in those few moments I felt alone, like I didn't belong in this car, or with him, but I knew that was a lie.

"Of course I do why wouldn't I?"

"Well we have been dating for a couple of months and you only just told me that your The Vigilante,I just want you to say that you do."

I took his hand in mine and gave him a soft smile "I love you,please don't ever leave me again" my mind screamed.

"I was protecting you,but now you know and things are not going to be the same anymore Kiara, I am not the same person that I was all those years ago. The person that I was all those years ago I don't even recognize that man."

"I want to help, like I said, you could train me and we could be a team."

His eyes held fear but for what I had no idea.

"It's going to be dangerous..." I kissed him before he could finish his sentence and said "I know, now when do we get started?"

**...THE NEXT DAY...**

The next morning I woke up and for some reason I expected Oliver to be in the room with me but he wasn't but that surpassed me a little bit.

Just as I was about to text one of my friends I got a video chat request from Ollie.

Of course I accepted.

**Ollie: Hey babe**

**Kiara: Hey what's up?**

**Ollie:I thought a lot about what you said last night about you helping?**

**Kiara: what about it?**

**Ollie: No time to explain can you come by Verdant this afternoon? I want to show you something**

**Kiara:sure**

**Ollie:sounds good**

**Kiara: See ya then love you**

**Ollie: Love you**

**END CALL**

I pondered what awaited me at his club but for now I had a couple hours to get ready.

**END OF CHAPTER **

_A/N:{It looks like Kiara is going to be helping Oliver be a Vigilante I wonder how that will go,Oh my god thank you everyone for reading this I am so sorry for the HIATUS that I went on I had been having writer's block and I have been trying to get back into writing this year and yay this is the first chapter posted of 2016! anyways thanks for all your support and love for my stories and I'll see ya next time! ~CaptainTorozu}_


	5. Chapter 4

**Kiara P.O.V  
**~~~~~~~~~~

What did he have to show me? I wondered as I finally managed to get out of bed, what else could he be hiding from me?  
I stood in front of a mirror looking at myself and I disliked what I saw but there was nothing I could do about it so I slowly moved along to my closet and changed into comfortable clothes and I didn't even bother to do anything with fancy my hair so i just pulled it into a messy bun.

Oliver finds me beautiful but why is it that I just don't think I am beautiful in any way? Must be the demons in my mind talking to me whispering harsh things, What if the demons are right?

I never told Oliver but ever since I was bullied in high school I have had depression and anxiety, I never told him because I thought he would just think it is all in my head,I know he is a good guy but I just have never had the guts to tell him something as big as this was well he knew about me being kidnapped so maybe this would get less of a reaction out of him or more of a reaction out of him I didn't know Oliver is very hard to read when it comes to these kind of things.

Would his perspective on me change once I told him about my demons?

I hope not,he was the one thing that made me get out of bed this morning.

My mother entered my room and look at me on the floor hugging my knees, she didn't react badly she just handed me my medication bottles, one for anxiety and antidepressants, I looked up at her and smiled as I took the pills.

"Kiara, you can't stay in your room forever" and she just walked out of the room.

I eventually got up and grabbed everything I needed and ran out to my car.

The car ride to Verdant was silent and a little bit unbearable.

I pulled up and got inside quickly, I too a few deep breaths before walking around the empty nightclub.

"Ollie?" I called out into the vast void of emptiness.

"i'm not Ollie but it's good to see you" I heard.

I glanced at the staircase before me and it was Thea.

I walked towards her "How have you been?" She questioned pulling me into a hug.

"I've been better,much better but you know at least i'm alive."

She gave a shy smile before looking over my shoulder and back to me "Well I have to check the stockroom but hey Ollie is here" She gestured behind me before heading back up the stairs.

I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey" was all I could manage to say.

I quickly pulled down my sleeves over my wrists.

"Ready to see what I have to show you?" He questioned.

He released me from his grasp and I gazed into his eyes.

What does he see in me.

"I'm ready."

I took his hand and he lead me to a door that needed a passcode.

He silently told me the passcode as if someone was eavesdropping and we disappeared behind the door.

He didn't say anything until after the door was shut.

As soon as the lights came on I learned the truth.

"I already knew you were the vigilante but I had no idea about all of this."

He smiled as he gestured towards Felicity and Diggle.

"They help me catch down the criminals in this city."

"I want to help you" I blurted out before my mind could even think.

Oliver's kind blue eyes looked shocked.

"It's dangerous and I don't want to have to put you involved in something that could potentially kill you."

I glanced around the room again as I noticed Felicity and Diggle heading upstairs to the main area of the club.

I grabbed one of his hands and placed my other hand on his cheek "Ollie trust me I want to do this, I know I may not be the strongest girl out there or the prettiest..." He interrupted me "Kiara you are beautiful."

I shook my head and continued "Please let me help you in this, I don't want you to do this alone,you and I both know you need help, and you can teach me, please Ollie I don't want you to risk your life alone."

He pulled me closer to him and put his arms around my waist "Are you sure you want to do this? It will take a lot of work and a lot of time."

I nodded and in his eyes I saw love and I saw that he was worried and maybe even a bit scared of what was to come.

"I know I can do this Ollie and with you right there with me I'll be able to..." I paused for a few moments before continuing "So what do you say?"

I could tell he was contemplating in his mind the possibilities and outcomes "Okay" He finally said.

"When do we start?"

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**A/N:{It looks like Kiara is going to join Team Arrow but what will she call vigilante self? It's nice to know that Oliver **

**cares about her a lot and does not want to see the worst happen to her. Anyways thank you so much for reading this**

** chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget Kiara's Outfit for this chapter will be up on my polyvore my username**

** on there is (songs-of-time) and it will be in the collection called (The Lonely Archer) and the set will be called **

**(Fan Fiction Character Kiara #3) so be sure to check that out and I will update again soon!**

**~CaptainTorozu}**


End file.
